<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Never Missed by JacarandaVon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732673">Love Never Missed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaVon/pseuds/JacarandaVon'>JacarandaVon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Wanda loves Vision and he loves her back, love between this adorable couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaVon/pseuds/JacarandaVon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Vision DESERVE the BEST, the TV series WandaVision E8 SUCKKKKKKS!!! I JUST FIXED IT, CAN'T HELPo(╥﹏╥)o. It's about their first kiss, first embrace and... A PROPOSE(sort of...). U OWE ME THIS, STUPID MARVEL!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Never Missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亲爱的 你躲在哪里发呆<br/>
有什么心事还无法释怀<br/>
我们总把人生想得太坏<br/>
像旁人不允许我们的怪</p>
<p>Wanda若有所思地盯着电视机里播放的喜剧，然后突然转头看向左边空空的墙面，她微微侧头，紧盯着墙，静静地等待着什么。<br/>
红灰相间的脑袋穿过墙面，接着是振金打造的、健硕硬朗的躯体，Vision慢慢地显现在Wanda面前，他有些不知所措，毕竟Wanda说过要走门才对。<br/>
“Wanda，我......抱歉，我只是......”他支支吾吾的，紧张到无法说出连贯的句子。有时候他会疑惑，自己能对百科知识倒背如流，可在她面前却时常结巴。<br/>
“怎么了，Vis？”Wanda的声音很轻，很温柔。Vision很喜欢Wanda的声音。<br/>
“我只是想来看看你......”Vision顿住了，好像这不是他此行的目的，赶忙补充道：“我是说......今晚是大家定的电影之夜，人差不多都到齐了，队长让我来叫你......”<br/>
其实，是他跟队长提议要来找Wanda的，队长根本没有注意到Wanda的缺席。<br/>
“我今晚就不去了，谢谢你，Vis，我在这看电视就好。”<br/>
Vision站在原地，考虑着是不是该离开了，可他看着Wanda疲惫的神情，他不舍得留下她一个人......<br/>
Wanda总是能准确地读到他的思想，她总能在人群中迅速与他在精神上建立联系，他很享受Wanda的陪伴。所以当Wanda伸手拍了拍身边的空位，示意他坐下的时候，他才小心翼翼地坐到了她身边。<br/>
“Wanda......我不明白，为什么主人公出了事，观众们就会哄堂大笑，他被砸中了脑袋，那看起来很疼。”<br/>
“Vis，这只不过是一种喜剧效果，他并没有受伤。”<br/>
“这一幕并没有逗笑你，不是吗？”Vision又把注意转回屏幕上，Wanda没有回答他，房间里只剩下电视机中此起彼伏的笑声。他身旁的Wanda看起来心事重重。<br/>
“Wanda，如果有什么事困扰着你，你可以跟我说说，或许，说出来就不会那么难受了。”Vision下意识地想伸出手去握住Wanda的，但还是收了回去，“我没办法读懂你在想些什么，我也不会私自去读你的心，我希望，你不要把难过的事憋在心里，我会一直在，替你分担......”Vision还没说完便被Wanda打断了：“小时候，我和他很喜欢看这样的情景喜剧，他是笑得最夸张的那个，”Wanda的眼里噙着泪水，闪烁的泪光模糊了她浅绿色的眸子，“你能明白什么？我最想要的，是他能够回到我身边。”<br/>
“Wanda......”他没有一颗血肉筑成的心，可是他却知道心疼的滋味。<br/>
“我很想他，可我却没能保护好他。”Wanda自己抹掉了快要滑落的泪珠，Vision在她放下手时，双手包裹住了她苍白纤细的手。<br/>
他厚重的大手明明是金属打造的，却如此温暖。<br/>
“我现在说出来了，可我觉得一点儿都不好受......”Wanda悲伤地看着他。<br/>
“Wanda，相信我，一切都会好起来的，你并不是孤身一人......”Vision不确定自己是否有流泪的功能，但是他的双眼里映着与Wanda相似的悲伤，还有对她的怜惜，“你至少，至少......还有我。”<br/>
Wanda微张着唇，泪水再次滑落，她与Vision在嘈杂的笑闹声中对视，周围的喧闹似乎开始渐渐淡去，她听到了自己“砰砰”的心跳声，她能感受到Vision身体上散发的热度。<br/>
原来他们彼此近在咫尺，触手可及。<br/>
Wanda凑上前去吻住了Vision冰凉的双唇，这个吻停留了几秒，旺达睁开眼，她有些意外Vision竟然无动于衷......<br/>
她刚要拉开他们之间的距离，结束这个轻柔的吻，然后Vision环抱住了她，回吻了她。<br/>
这是他们的第一个吻。</p>
<p>每一片与众不同的云彩<br/>
都需要找到天空去存在<br/>
我们都习惯了原地徘徊<br/>
却无法习惯被依赖</p>
<p>Wanda第二次误伤了Natasha，她手足无措地站在原地，绯红色的光环绕在她指间，她颤抖着对趴在地上，艰难地撑起身子的Natasha轻声说了句“对不起”，便落荒而逃。<br/>
Natasha在身后叫着她的名字，这让她跑得更快了。<br/>
她总是给人们带去伤害。<br/>
在一旁监测训练的Vision扶起了Natasha，确认她并无大碍后，也匆匆离开了场地。<br/>
他不希望她因此过于自责。<br/>
Vision在楼顶找到了蜷缩在角落的Wanda，她望着一碧如洗的天空，嘴唇有些泛白。<br/>
“Wanda......”Vision站在离她一米多远的地方，他不敢靠太近，怕侵扰了她的私人空间，“Romanoff女士并没有受到实质性伤害，你别担心......也别因此太责怪自己，你不是故意的......”<br/>
Wanda看向他，双眼迷茫，似乎迷失在了头顶那片蔚蓝的天空里。<br/>
“你骗我。”<br/>
“Wanda你知道我是不会说谎的。”对你，我将永远真诚——他在心里默念着，“不信你自己看。”他走近她，单膝下跪，蹲在她面前。<br/>
Vision突然发现，Wanda是如此的娇小。可她却是他见过最坚强的人。<br/>
“我没法控制我的能量......”Wanda看着他头顶闪着微光的心灵宝石，“我总是会伤害到无辜的人。”她把目光移向Vision澄澈的双眼。<br/>
“你尽全力把自己变得更好，去帮助人们，这些我看得清清楚楚......”他轻轻握住Wanda的手，把她的手覆盖在心灵宝石上，橙黄色的光芒从她的指缝中溢出，她的指尖泛出红色的光，“而且，我相信你，你不会伤害我的。”<br/>
Wanda闭上眼，绯红的能量在她的体内流窜，心灵宝石温润如泉水般的力量吸引着她，Wanda微微发力，浅红色的光汇聚于掌心，如丝线般连接至宝石的中心。<br/>
Vision没有骗她，Natasha的确没有受伤，她甚至能感受到Natasha也在担心她。<br/>
Wanda心满意足地收回了手中的魔法，她睁开眼，Vision标志性的笑容让她心中一暖，“Romanoff女士还说你进步很大，她很开心，这么久以来的训练没有白费。”Vision补充道，“Wanda，我替你感到骄傲。”<br/>
“谢谢你，Vision。”<br/>
“以后，遇到不愉快的事，你可以跟我倾诉，你不需要一个人勉强去承受这么多压力，我可以随时做你的听众。”Vision站起身，对Wanda伸出手，把她也拉起来。<br/>
Wanda出乎意料地跳起来抱住了Vision，她把头埋进他的颈窝，微笑着说道：“谢谢你，Vis。”<br/>
Vision也缓缓地、不是很确定地把手轻轻环住了Wanda的腰身。<br/>
“不用谢，Wanda。”<br/>
这是他们第一次拥抱彼此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你给我 这一辈子都不想失联的爱<br/>
相信爱的征途就是星辰大海<br/>
美好剧情 不会更改<br/>
是命运最好的安排</p>
<p>Wanda不知道Vision去哪找的这个屋子，一按开关，房顶便会打开，隔着玻璃外壳，往上便是璀璨星空，仿佛一伸手，她便能摘星揽月。<br/>
远处海浪拍打崖壁的声音把Wanda拉回现实，她侧过头看向黑色的、波涛汹涌的大海。她总是很容易迷失在大自然的景色中。<br/>
以至于刚才Vision说的那一堆话，她都没听进去。<br/>
“亲爱的，你觉得呢？”此时Vision背靠着床头，Wanda被他牢牢地全在怀里，他的下颚抵着Wanda的头顶，见怀里的人没有反应，他便左右摇晃了下身子，Wanda才回过神来。<br/>
“我觉得这可真美......就好像是另一个世界。”<br/>
“呃，这个你在来的第一个天就跟我说过了，Wanda我是在向你提议我们后天再去潜水，鉴于你需要时间去适应这的海......等等，你是不是没注意听我刚才在说什么？”<br/>
“抱歉，Vis......”Wanda笑着侧头去亲吻他的下巴。<br/>
“好吧，我可以再跟你说一遍，”Vision清了清嗓子，在脑子里把刚才的内容整合好，准备输出，便被Wanda连续的好几个“不用了”打断了。<br/>
“让我们静静地来欣赏星辰与大海吧。”Wanda找了个更舒服的姿势，躺在Vision怀里，仰望闪闪发亮的星空，倾听着呼啸的海风与奔涌的海浪波涛。<br/>
第二天一早，Wanda就被连续的门铃声吵醒了，她闭着眼，咕哝着索科维亚脏话，伸手摸向一旁，发现空空如也，睁开眼，房间里光线暗沉，门铃声不断，吵得她耳朵疼。<br/>
“Vis?!”她迷迷糊糊地下床，顶着炸毛的头下楼去。她想着，一大早的是谁在按门铃？会不会是他忘记带钥匙了？（不可能，Vision不会忘记任何事。）Wanda瞟了一眼挂在墙上的钟——11:51......好吧，这不算早了，那为什么Vision还没回来？<br/>
Wanda的起床气可不是闹着玩的。<br/>
大门一开，一个气喘吁吁、满头大汗的邮递员小哥映入眼帘，他上下打量了Wanda，然后又看了眼手里的信封，不耐烦地问道：“这里有没有一个叫‘Vision’的伙计？”<br/>
“对，他就住这。”Wanda看着被塞进手里的信，皱了皱眉，这年头，谁还会写信呢？主要是——谁会给一个智能AI写信呢？<br/>
Wanda很好奇，但是她出于尊重他人隐私这一点，还是忍住了撕开信封的欲望。<br/>
大概半个小时后，Vision抱着两大袋食物回来了。<br/>
“宝贝，等会儿，我马上去准备我们的早餐+午餐。”<br/>
“嗯哼......”Wanda隔着桌子在Vision脸上印上一个吻，“那个，还有一件事，刚才有邮差来送信，给你的信。”信封被红色的魔法包裹着送到Wanda手里，她把信封递到Vision面前。<br/>
“呃......谢谢，这封信，它......”Vision当然知道这信里装的是什么，他偷偷看了一眼Wanda，有些心虚地接过信封。<br/>
他的一言一行当然逃不过她的眼，这让Wanda更好奇信里的内容，可她跟Vision说过，她不会擅自读取他的思想与记忆，所以她露出明媚的笑，有些调皮地说道：“我没有偷看哦。”<br/>
“其实，这封信，在某种意义上来说，也是给你的，你可以打开看看。”<br/>
“Vis？”她犹豫着接过他递回来的信封，“你不先看看吗？”<br/>
“我知道是什么，或者说，我早就看过了，只是没想到，它居然提前到了......”Vision的内心极其复杂，计划赶不上变化啊......<br/>
“我真的打开咯？”<br/>
Vision深吸了一口气，点了点头，像是做了一个生死攸关的决定。<br/>
但这的确是一个关乎余生的、至关重要的决定。<br/>
Wanda小心地拆开信封，发现里面只有一张薄薄的纸，她打开那张折叠的纸——原来是一张房契。<br/>
中间红笔画着的爱心吸引了她的注意力，爱心中写着——“在这里，与你共度余生，白头偕老。V.”<br/>
“我......这是......Vision?”她的声音有些微颤，拿着房契的手也发着抖，她不敢置信地看向Vision，希望他突然指着她大喊“被骗到了吧？！”<br/>
“Wanda，我很抱歉......我本来想，我本来......计划好了，但是事与愿违.......我不想对你有所隐瞒，所以，只能借这个比较......比较不浪漫的时机，我想说......”<br/>
“Vision，你给我们买了一套房子？”Wanda再次确认了纸上的内容，然后期待并感动地看向Vision，“这是真的吗？”<br/>
“Wanda，这是真的，属于我们两的房子，我和你的......家。”Vision走近她，他握住她发颤的双手，真诚地注视着她，说道：“我想说的是......亲爱的Wanda•Maximoff小姐......你，呃，你......”<br/>
“好了好了，笨蛋，我早就知道你想说什么了，笨蛋Vision......”Wanda歪着头，温柔地看着他，回答道：“我愿意，Vis，我愿意与你结为夫妻，白头偕老，共度余生。”<br/>
那一刻，他们的眼中只有彼此，哪怕万千星河都无法将他们分隔，一对走散的灵魂终于找到了彼此的归处。<br/>
“我爱你。”<br/>
“我也爱你。”</p>
<p>你是我 这一辈子都不想失联的爱</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>